The Pixie and The Little Demon
by Margie22
Summary: Jasper has left Alice for another vampire, one he loves more than Alice. She tries to get away from everyone and she mets someone who she would have never expected she would fall for. Femslash Alice/Jane. Rated T for now, might end up M.
1. Losing a Loved One

_This pairing just came to mind and I had to start writing, you have got to love the mind of a writer and how hard it can be to hold back a story. Please be nice because this is my first femslash fanfic and it probably will be horrible compared to others. I would love reviews and thanks to anyone who reads this._

**Chapter 1: Losing A Loved One**

_He just walked away, I can't believe he would leave me for _that _girl!_ If vampires could cry, in that moment Alice would have had tears running down her cheeks and blurring her vision. All she could do with sob and feel her eyes sting and that was enough, it was enough to get out the horrible emotion she was feeling about what had just happened.

Jasper had turned a teenage girl because she had been on the verge of death, having complete control of his bloodlust he'd been able to not kill the girl. They had fallen for each other at first sight and even Alice had been able to see that they love the held was so much stronger than the love that her and Jasper had shared. She had known that this day would be coming and for the past two weeks she'd had many visions of how it would play out, some violent, some emotionless and some that ended with her "crying".

She sat down on the bed that she wouldn't even need anymore, it felt so different now, everything looked and felt different because she was thinking so different. She was seeing everything from a different perspective to how she had been when she was with Jasper and she knew that things were going to change from that moment on.

The sobs had finally stopped and now the sun was peaking out just above the mountains. It was almost a shock for Alice to see that the sun was still coming and a new day starting but it was also a sign that she should keep on living even if she didn't have a partner. Jasper had left her and it was his loss, she would find someone else, she would find someone who she knew would stay with her for the rest of eternity.

"Alice?" a soft voice spoke and Alice turned her head in the direction it came from.

"Good morning, Esme." She said in a polite voice that didn't hold even the smallest hint of emotion, it was monotone and boring.

She saw the worry in her adoptive mother's eyes, she really cared about her daughters and she couldn't live with seeing them in as much pain as Alice was at that time. Esme had never wanted to see her children have their hearts broken and she now wanted to do whatever she could to try to make things better.

"Alice, dear, is there anything you need? Do you want to talk?" Esme's voice was soft and Alice doubted that anyone but a vampire would be to hear the words.

She just shook her head and bowed her head, suddenly becoming very interested in the soft, cream coloured carpet that she and Jasper had picked out long ago for their room. She heard the footsteps of Esme walking away but she didn't look up. She felt weak and she missed the romantic morning kisses that she would get from Jasper when the sun rose. She felt as if she were about to start to sob again but she took in a deep, unneeded breath and stood up.

She didn't know what she was planning to do but she turned towards the open window, the one Jasper had left through and she jumped down out of it just like she had seen him do a few hours before. She thought for a second that her heart might be taking her to follow his trail and find him but she knew that wasn't the case. No. She wasn't planning on hunting him down.

She walked through the forest, she was only moving at a human speed and she didn't seem to be getting anywhere. It took her a good amount of minutes to get to the little house that Bella and Edward lived in. They were enjoying their happy eternity with no relationship problems or other girls taking Bella's place and they had a wonderful child. She felt a rush of emotion and it was an emotion she didn't think she had ever felt this strongly before. It was jealousy.

She began to run. She wasn't going to let these emotions take control of her, she had seen so many humans let jealousy take over them and seen them do horrible things. She didn't want to become a monster controlled by such a negative emotion, she needed to get away from everyone she loved and she needed to get herself together.

She made sure that she stayed away from the path that Jasper and his new mate had taken and she found herself heading north, towards Alaska and she wasn't sure if that was the best way to go. She hadn't told anyone that she was going anywhere, she hadn't told any of her friends that she might stop by, she wanted to be alone but she couldn't help but also want to be around people that she knew. She was a person that relied on others and she was having trouble stopped that instinct of hers to run to others. She'd always relied on knowing Jasper wasn't far away and that she would see him and be back with him but now she had no one.

She changed direction so that she wouldn't run into the family that lived like her one, so that she wouldn't run into people she could hurt if something took control of her. She had no idea when she would be herself again but until she was sure she would stay alone and become a nomad, that would be the best thing for her.

She had completely lost control of how long she had been running. She was beginning to feel the burn in her throat that meant she was thirsty and she stopped suddenly. She needed to hunt and she was smart to have travelled through the forest and away from humans.

She searched for the scent of an animal but it wasn't exactly an animals scent she picked up, it was another vampires. It was a scent she knew, not well but she knew it well enough to know there was trouble nearby.

There was suddenly a girl in front of her, a girl that couldn't have been much older than sixteen and Alice found herself tensed and ready to fight.


	2. One Little Look

_Thanks for the reviews, they mean so much to me and they keep me writing! I'm going to be a little more watchful of my spelling and grammar when I do editing now._

**Chapter 2: One Little Look  
**

_Just what I need, a little demon coming to annoy me! _Alice had a scowl on her face and he was staring at the young vampire not far from her. This wasn't a person she had expected to run into at all but now that she had she was expecting a fight.

The girl in front of Alice, Jane, was a short girl but a beautiful one a bit like Alice. Unlike the pixie girl, Jane had longer hair and she was more likely to be seen scowling or with an evil grin than to be seen smiling happily and excitedly. She wore a grey robe that said she was part of the Volturi guard.

Jane never came for a friendly visit, if you saw her you knew you were in for trouble. "Why are you here?" Alice didn't make the smallest move, she was as still as a statue and watching for any movement from Jane.

An evil smile appeared on Jane's face, "I hear you lost your mate and I was coming to offer a place in the Volturi again."

Alice held back a growl. Why would she want to join the Volturi? Yes, she lost Jasper to another girl but she wasn't that idiot to join the horrible group that called themselves the vampire royalty, the group that had lost in a battle against her family and a lot of other vampires about six years ago. She would also never want to be anywhere near Jane, she was Alice's enemy.

"I'm saying it's an offer but I am meaning you don't get a choice. You are coming with me and joining the Volturi."

Jane was quick as she attempted to get Alice in a headlock but Alice was much quicker and she had known that the other girl had been planning to do that and known that she would stop it. She pinned her to the ground and let out a growl. "Aren't using your power I see," she kneed her in the stomach, she knew that wouldn't do much but it was fun.

"I thought this might be more fun." At those words Jane managed to turn the two over so that she was now pinning Alice to the ground and her hands went around the pixie like girl's neck.

Alice was in a really bad position because Jane could easily rip her head off. She had made a really dumb move somewhere or she wouldn't be in this position. Both girls became still and they waited for the other to make a move. Alice could rip off Jane's arms from her position but then she could easily be stopped and Alice could stop Jane if she attempted to rip off her head.

The scowl faded from Alice's face as the two girls met gazes. She looked into the bright crimson eyes of the girl that was on top of her and she couldn't look away. Her lip curled up into a smile, so did Jane's and after a few moments Jane managed to look away and the moment was broken. Alice was in shock and she wasn't quick enough to stop Jane when she picked her up and began to run.

Alice couldn't speak or get out of Jane's grip, all she could do was watch as trees passed by. She couldn't work what direction they were going in, she didn't know what to do. She'd never been in a situation like this before, not that she could remember at least and she had no one who could help her. She would just have to wait until they got to whatever Jane was taking her and trying to get away then. The only she could work out from the scents was they were heading towards water.

Her mind flashed back to earlier where she had messed up when they had been moving for a while. She and Jane had locked gazes and it had been almost hypnotizing, it had been like staring into Jasper's eyes but so much better and she didn't understand it. That was making her think that she liked the evil girl but that was so stupid, she had never liked a girl before and why Jane? She was her enemy not her mate. Something had happened though and Alice was wondering if Jane had a second power, one that could hypnotise someone, that was hard to believe because she had never heard of someone having two powers. Things weren't making sense at all.

They ended at a wharf that only held one boat. Jane jumped onto the boat and into the small control room. Someone else was sitting in the driver's seat, someone that Alice couldn't recognise and probably a new member of the Volturi or just someone Jane had scared into driving the boat for her. The second of the two sounded more likely. They boat started and Alice stayed silent and still for the whole trip and Jane sat there next to her, watching and she looked as if she were ready to use her power. There was nothing Alice could do now anyway, they were on a boat so it wasn't possible for her to run off.

The boat trip was a few hours long and it just seemed longer because of how Alice was planning in her head ways she could get away when they got onto dry land. How had she got herself into such a mess?

They did make it to a small wharf like the one they had left from, only the boat they were on was there. Jane dragged her of the boat and began to run. She had such a tight grip on the pixie girl's wrist that she thought it was going to rip off. That may not be a bad thing because it would give her a chance to get away.

They entered Volterra and then they entered the large, historical looking castle that the Volturi lived in. This wasn't good at all for Alice and she knew she was going to be taken to Aro, or at least she hoped that. Aro wasn't that mean, he wasn't anything like Jane and he might let her leave, not that she was getting her hopes up though.

"Hello human, I need to see Aro, do you know if he is busy or not?" Jane asked the human that worked in the front room, the human make it seem a nicer place when the vampires meals were brought in and she did any work that was needed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Jane, but he is busy right now." The human looked nervous for a moment as Jane hissed but she didn't do anything but grab the collar of Alice's shirt and pull her further into the castle. They went into a part of the large building that Alice had never seen before. It had a stone floor, walls and ceiling and it was dark. There wasn't much else to see except the occasional old, wooden doors. Alice would hate to be a human in these areas, at least she was able to see.

She was dragged through one of the wooden doors and into a dark room, a small room as well and it had nothing in it, it was like an empty box made from stone. Jane threw her against one of the walls and began to pace.

Alice wasn't injured from the throw and she just slid down the wall so she was sitting down with her back against it. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Since Aro is busy, I get some time to help convince you to stay." An evil grin slowly spread across Jane's lips.


	3. Torture Was Expected Unlike This

_Thanks for the reviews! I know this chapter is a bit random but in the next chapter I will try to make it seem a little less random. Things are really starting to plan out in my head now after getting past bad writers block for a couple of days._

**Chapter 3:** **Torture Was Expected Unlike This**

_Run, just run! You might be able to get away. _Alice wasn't listening to herself this time, she wasn't moving at all. She was sitting with her back against a cold, stone wall and with the grin that was on Jane's face, she knew nothing good was about to happen.

Her face went blank as a vision started. She was in the same room, there was a slight breeze. Jane was ripping off each of her limbs and Alice couldn't do anything to stop it because she was being put into horrible pain by Jane's power. As her arm was being slowly ripped off by the other girl she screamed, she could feel the real pain as well as the pain from the power and she didn't know how much longer she would be able to cope with it, she didn't know how long it would be until she gave in and joined the Volturi just to stop the horrible pain Jane was putting her through. Jane was torturing her to make sure she joined the vampire 'royalty' and she came out of the vision feeling worn out and she knew if she had a heart beat it would be very fast at that moment.

As she gained control of her facial expressions gain, a look of pure horror quickly made its way onto her face as she stared up at Jane. That girl was nothing but evil but then she was smart in a way, she'd had got at Alice in her time of weakness and was now using her power of being able to see the future against her so she would have to suffer through her torture twice. Smart. She mentally shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking of Jane as smart.

Jane walked slowly up towards Alice, with a smile of excitement and victory on her face as if she had already won and already finished torturing Alice into joining the Volturi. She hadn't though, she could still make it through the torture if she tried to be strong.

Jane crouched down in front of the pixie girl and her smile softened. "How long I have been waiting..."

"Waiting for what?" Alice asked in just above a whisper .

Jane grazed her fingertips across Alice's cheek and then rested them on her lips. "For you."

The pixie girl's eyes widened and she jumped up and away from Jane. This girl must be crazy, why would... how could... this was just crazy! She would never like a girl, she was straight and even if Jane wasn't, she was going to stay looking for guys, she would never like a girl.

Suddenly, there were hands wrapped around her little wrists and she looked up to see Jane with sorrow filled eyes. _Why is this happening?_ She asked herself, she didn't know what she could do. She had never been a situation quite like this one before, being faced was a lesbian girl that liked her and what could she do that didn't make her seem rude? Should she even care about being rude because the girl was Jane?

"Alice..." Jane cooed, standing so close to Alice that she felt like saying something along the lines of "ever heard of personal space?" she didn't though, she stayed silent and tried to get her wrists out of the tight strangle hold that she knew would cut off blood flow if she were human.

Alice met Jane's gaze again and like before in the forest she smiled and couldn't look away. The feeling was so different and in that moment she didn't care about the fact she was completely creeped out by Jane, she just cared about learning every part of Jane's crimson eyes. Jane leaned forward and closed her eyes. Now broken from the trance, the pixie girl could move away just in time not to be kissed by the crazy girl.

"Go away! I'm not gay!" Alice almost screamed and searched for the wooden door that they had used to enter the room. She couldn't see it. All she could see was stone walls, all around and she didn't know what to do, she couldn't get out and she was in the room with Jane.

Wait, maybe she might be able to kick down one of the walls! Or at least a large enough hole so she'd be able to get out and that wouldn't have to be very large at all. She smiled at her plan, it was made form quick thinking and there was only a small chance of things working but it was a plan and there was some hope that it would work and that she would find a way to get away and back home.

Jane was in front of her again. "Why did you smile when our gazes met?" she asked in a calm voice as if she actually wondered that and she wasn't trying to trick Alice at all. The pixie girl didn't believe the fake calm voice and crossed her arms.

"I just..." she tried to think of the reason why she had but all she could think of was how beautiful Jane's eyes were. "Um... er..." she sighed and gave in, she couldn't think of a reason and she was just going to have to admit to it... or run. Running sounded like a better plan and she was fast, small and ninja like, Jane would never catch her.

She ran in the direction where she thought the door might be and ran straight into it. It was painted grey to blend into the wall and it had no door handle. She wondered in that moment what the room was actually built to be used for, a shiver ran down her spine at that thought and she shook it out of her mind. She kicked the door down and ran out, she could hear Jane running after her.

"You'll never get away! You like me and you are going to have to accept that." She heard the second part said in a more quiet voice and she wondered if anyone else knew about Jane liking girls. Maybe if she could get to someone else in the Volturi she could tell them that and see what the reaction to that news would be.

She smiled and went in the direction that she thought and hoped would lead her to at least one of the other Volturi members.


	4. Giving In

_Ok, holiday season means a lot of food, reading and creativity killing that's why I haven't updated since Christmas eve. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added to alerts or added this story to their favourites, it makes me really happy to know people are enjoying the story. Sorry about the random ramblings from Jane's head, I just had to write them._

**Chapter 4:Giving In  
**

Jane's POV

_I should have expected this reaction. I have pretended to hate her every time I have seen her before but I have slowly started to like her, spending time spying on her and seeing how wonderful she is... just if she wasn't so scared by this, I wouldn't think of her as the person to become scared over something like this. I'll get her and I'll show her that she likes me and I like her and that we are meant to be together. I won't let her get away..._

Alice's POV

Alice ran as fast as she possibly could but Jane was keeping pace and she seemed to be getting closer. That annoyed the pixie girl because she was used to being the fastest, Jane shouldn't be faster than her. She felt as if she were going the right way, she was in part of the large building that she knew and she was getting close to the room where she would find Aro.

It would only be another minute and that should have been a short enough time that Jane wouldn't catch up to her in but Alice felt a hand grab hers and pull her in the opposite direction.

She had been so close but now she was being pulled back towards the dungeon like room. She tried to pull herself out of Jane's grip but she couldn't, she was weaker and now she also new she was slower. Jane had the upper hand because of the human blood that she had in her unlike the animal blood that Alice had in her which wasn't as strong. She wasn't going to give up though, she didn't stop trying to pull herself away from Jane until they got back into the stone room and the grip loosened.

"Can you just tell me why you are doing this?" Alice asked, thinking about ways to get out, not many ways to get out and being weaker and slower it looked like she was stuck.

Jane stood in a non-human way. She was completely still, not making any small movements that the Cullen's all had learned to do so they looked normal around humans. Jane looked dangerous in that moment, like a predator, still, waiting for the perfect time to attack her prey while Alice stood, fidgeting and rubbing the bottom of her shirt between her forefinger and thumb, an action that she had recently started to do a lot.

She watched as Jane's eyes moved down, she had noticed the weird action but then the demon girl looked back up to Alice's face, staring into her eyes. "I like you... and you like me." Jane simply said.

"I don't like you," Alice growled and she stopped moving, she became as still as Jane was.

A laugh came from Jane and she took a step forward, a small, quick step and went still again. "How about we find out... kiss me, and if it has no effect on you then I'll leave you alone but if it does... you like me."

Alice took a few steps backward until her back hit the wall. She wasn't going to kiss Jane, that was just sick. She had never really liked the song by Katy Perry and she had never planned to try out kissing a girl. She hissed at Jane and a scowl appeared on her face, showing that she wasn't happy with the plan the other girl had thought of.

"Well, that's your choice but you are not leaving this room or getting any blood until you kiss me."

Alice wasn't scared by this, her family would come to save her before she became that desperate. She was already very thirsty but she would be able to survive another week at the most and her family would notice that something was wrong before then, she really hoped they would.

She stood completely still, just waiting, waiting for someone to save her but then she was also planning, thinking of any plan that would even have the smallest chance of working. She wanted to get away from Jane as quickly as possible. She wasn't exactly too happy about the plan of waiting though it was her best bet.

She had to have been standing completely or close to an hour before she made a move. She ran, straight towards the door but she didn't make it that far. She was tackled to the ground and she sighed. That was just annoying, she had though Jane would have let her guard down by now and she might have a chance at getting away but no, she was just on the ground with Jane on top of her which was very awkward.

"Just do it now and you can go, it's that easy."

Their faces were so close and Alice was making sure that she didn't look at the other girl's eyes. She knew that she would get way too distracted if she did that. She still didn't know why she got distracted by that and she didn't want to think about that.

"Less than a second, just prove to me you don't like me and you can go."

She shook her head, trying to get away from Jane, she didn't want to kiss the girl. She couldn't get away, she felt trapped and scared and the sight of Jane's lips just inches from hers made her take in unneeded breaths, and she stopped moving. She stayed still and she waited for what was going to happen. Her thoughts completely changed.

"You'll like this."

Jane leaned in the rest of the way and Alice didn't move or anything, she just let herself be kissed. Their lips touched and there were sparks, it was electric and it felt so nice to Alice. _This is so different to any kiss I had with Jasper, it is so much better. _She smiled against Jane's lips and kissed her back. A more rough kiss, much more lustful and she moved her arms up and around the other girl's neck, tangling her fingers in the long, smooth hair.

Jane was the one to end the kiss. She pulled away and stood up with a beautiful, sweet, love filled smile lighting up her face. "You're not leaving."

Alice didn't get angry or react to those words like she had been before because she didn't want to leave, she wanted to kiss Jane again. She did like her and she was going to have to get through her head what she now knew. The stares and the fact that she let Jane kiss her and than that she liked the kiss so much, it was obvious that she liked the Jane.

"I don't want to leave," she smiled.


End file.
